


with texts like these (who needs little old me)

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Gen, Season/Series 05, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily turns to Spencer for advice on how to handle this whole kind-of-sort-of-dating-Ali thing. It might not be the best idea. [Written in text format.] // Hints of both Emily/Alison and Spencer/Emily</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated by text message formatting in fics, so this honestly spawned out of wanting to use this specific style of message. (I saw this format used in gyzym's Veronica Mars fic, _A Strange New Story Every Time_.) As Emily and Spencer messaged, though, something started to grow, and now there's a little fic that may or may not be told entirely through messages.
> 
> You can also find this fic on tumblr and FFN. My name's the same on everything.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 1:17am  
** Am I an idiot for still caring about her?

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 1:18am  
** Hello to you too, Em.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 1:18am  
** It's late. I skipped the preamble. Am I an idiot?

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 1:19am  
** It's hard to stop caring about someone.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 1:21am  
** My mom's convinced I still love her. She turned dinner into an opportunity to tell me to leave Ali to her own messes.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 1:23am  
** Can't exactly argue with your mom on that one.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 1:25am  
** It's not like I'm still totally head over heels in love with her. I just…. I've spent practically my whole life wondering what it would be like to be with Ali. How can I miss that chance?

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 1:28am  
** You kissed her, didn't you?

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 1:30am  
** She kissed back.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 1:31am  
** Good God, Em.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 1:32am  
** She wants to try. She wants me.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 1:35am  
** Can you just sleep on it before you do anything?

IT meaning the idea of seriously dating Alison, not IT meaning sleep on Ali.

But if you do, don't tell me. I don't think I can handle knowing that.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 1:37am  
** Why not? Aria tells you about her and Ezra.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 1:39am  
** That's different.

Not 'cause they're straight and you're gay.

It's just different with Aria.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 1:40am  
** ….

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 1:45am  
** I'm making an ass of myself. Can we just talk tomorrow, in person, at a normal hour?

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 1:47am  
** Yeah. Sure.

 

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 1:50am  
** You're not an idiot.

We'll talk tomorrow. Sleep tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, this chapter takes place after the last one. Contextually, we're now at early 5x08 before most of the action of the chapter even happens. This won't necessarily be canon compliant, but events that happen in the show might happen here as well. I'll be sure to clue you all in either in the notes, or in the texts themselves (preferred by all I'm sure).
> 
> A plot formed this chapter! For that to happen, another character added into the inbox so, speed reading guide! For those who don't really want to read headers, **bold header** means Spencer-Emily. **_Bold &Italic header_** means Hanna's involved (so Hanna-someone).

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 8:** **5** **0am  
** So when you said tomorrow, you meant way later then?

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 8:** **5** **2am  
** Well, not in the hallway, Em.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 8:** **5** **3am  
** During choir?

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 8:** **5** **4am  
** We're supposed to be singing.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 8:** **5** **5am  
** Lunch?

Oh come on, I can see you not responding.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 8:** **5** **7am  
** I swear I'm not avoiding you.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 8:** **5** **8am  
** Sure seems like it.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 8:** **5** **9am  
** It's not like we can talk with Ali right there.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings,** **9:00** **am  
** You want me to kick her from our table?

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields,** **9:0** **1am  
** …Honestly?

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings,** **9:0** **2am  
** No! You're supposed to be helping me figure this out.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields,** **9:0** **3am  
** Do you really want to? Ali just lied to the whole world without batting an eye.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings,** **9:03** **am  
** That's different.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields,** **9:0** **4am  
** Because you're in on it? She's still the same lying, manipulative, unfeeling queen bee that she's always been.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings,** **9:0** **7am  
** I never should've asked you.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 9:09am  
** You know I'm right.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 9:10am  
** You always hated Alison. You're biased.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields,** **9:12** **am  
** I'm biased because I'm your friend. This isn't about me and Alison; it's about you.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings,** **9:14** **am  
** You know what, I need to pay attention.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields,** **9:14** **am  
** It's choir.

 

**(** **9:** **20** **am** **)  
** Fine. Don't respond.

ooo 

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 9:_** ** _2_** ** _7am  
_** what if we just told the cops about Shana and what really happened to Ali?

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 9:_** ** _33_** ** _am  
_** How did you get that from the sheet music?

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 9:_** ** _34_** ** _am  
_** It's choir nobody pays attention.

**_(9:36am)_**    
It wasn't a big deal when Emily killed Nate, so what's the difference now?We put it all out there, just like we were going to, and then A has no power again, Aria can chill out, and Ali can too.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 9:_** ** _3_** ** _8am  
_** Sure this isn't another plan to get Ali locked away?

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 9:_** ** _4_** ** _0am  
_** At most they'd probably fine her for wasting police resources.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 9:_** ** _4_** ** _2am  
_** Us too.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 9:_** ** _4_** ** _3am  
_** If it gets A off our backs and Ali out of control, I'll pay anything. Really thoughif we tell the truth, then Ali has to too. Then we can all move on with our lives.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 9:_** ** _4_** ** _4am  
_** Emily won't.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 9:_** ** _4_** ** _5am  
_** Ugh don't remind me.

It's disgusting, right? That Ali pops back out of the ground and Emily's acting like nothing ever changed. Ali was a bitch to everyone, especially to Emily.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 9:_** ** _4_** ** _7am  
_** She claims that she's changed.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 9:_** ** _4_** ** _8am  
_** Yeah and I was sober last night

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin,_** ** _9:5_** ** _0am  
_** Han….

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings,_** ** _9:5_** ** _1am  
_** Don't judge. Green houses and all that.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin,_** ** _9:5_** ** _1am  
_** Green houses? You mean glass houses? Like people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings,_** ** _9:5_** ** _2am  
_** Whatever, Spence. You know what I meant.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin,_** ** _9:5_** ** _4am  
_** And I'm not judging you. I'm worried. Eventually someone (probably new A) is going to point out why you've decided to show off your sunglasses collection.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings,_** ** _9:5_** ** _5am  
_** We should start giving A's different letters. It's getting hard to keep track who's trying to ruin our lives.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin,_** ** _9:5_** ** _5am  
_** Outside of Alison?

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings,_** ** _9:5_** ** _6am  
_** See, you want her gone too! 

Wait, stash your phone, Emily's looking.

ooo

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings,** **9:5** **6am  
** So you can talk to Hanna but not to me? 

ooo

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin,_** ** _9:5_** ** _7am  
_** Great, now she's even more mad at me.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings,_** ** _9:5_** ** _7am  
_** Glass houses.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin,_** ** _9:5_** ** _8am  
_** Oh shut up.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 9:58am  
_** So are you in or what?

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 9:59am  
_** I'm in.

But we can't start with the cops. Let's start small.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 10:00am  
_** UGH so lame

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 10:01am  
_** We can't tell what Aria did without getting Aria's approval, and if we want really Ali gone, we need Emily on board too. One united front.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 10:02am  
_** :( This is going to take forever.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 10:02am  
_** I have an idea. Don't worry. 

ooo

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:05am  
** Did you run from the choir room?

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:06am  
** I have another class you know.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:08am  
** Come on, Emily. I was talking to you until you tuned me out. All I'm trying to do is to get you to think this through. Whether or not Ali's changed, you definitely have. I don't think she knows that. She has no idea who you are anymore. 

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:09am  
** So we'll go on a date.

Don't laugh.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:10am  
** It's hard to imagine you and Ali splitting a salad at Olive Garden.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:12am  
** Then we'll go on a picnic, or play board games while we bake a pie, I don't care what we do. I just want to be with her, and I want you to support that.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:14am  
** Isn't a blessing more of a Hanna thing?

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:14am  
** As if Hanna would ever side with Alison

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:15am  
** And I would?

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:16am  
** If it'll help me you would.

**(10:17am)**    
Besides, you have a better track record when it comes to stable relationships.

And sound advice or generally not caving in when someone tries to change who you are.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:17am  
** Oh. Well, thanks. For coming to me then.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:18am  
** :)

I've got to pay attention now. For real this time.

We'll talk again later?

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:19am  
** Sure thing :)

ooo 

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 10:20am  
_** What's the nicest way to break Emily's heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Suggestions are cool too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speed reading guide: For those who don’t really want to read headers, **bold headers** mean Spencer-Emily texting. **_Bold &Italic headers_** means Hanna’s involved (so Hanna-someone). **Bold &Underline headers** means Alison's involved.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings,_** ** _10:08am  
_** Ali wants to move in with me. You do know this is the exact opposite of what I want, right?

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin,_** ** _10:08am  
_** That’s perfect! Let her stay with you.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings,_** ** _10:09am  
_** So A can break in and strangle her at my house? No thanks.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin,_** ** _10:10am  
_** But if Ali stays with you, then she won’t be sharing a bed with Emily anymore.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings,_** ** _10:10am_** ** _  
_** What if she invites Emily to my room??

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin,_** ** _10:11am  
_** Then you kick them out. It’ll still be your room, Hanna. 

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings,_** ** _10:11am_** ** _  
_** Buuut this is my one Ali free zone now that she’s back

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin,_** ** _10:13am_** ** _  
_** Well, my place is out. Melissa’s back too and part of the Anti-Ali League

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings,_** ** _10:14am  
_** Is it too late for me to sign up?

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin,_** ** _10:15am  
_** Hanna, come on. Her dad’s only gone for a few days, and you know you’re Ali’s second favorite.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings_** ** _, 10:16am  
_** Only because she molded me in her image

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin_** ** _, 10:17am  
_** Mona did more of the molding. Ali never actually wanted you to become like her. She couldn’t control you if you were equals.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings_** ** _, 10:18am  
_** Was that supposed to make me feel better?

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin_** ** _, 10:19am  
_** Sorry, just give it time.

And let Alison stay with you.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings_** ** _, 10:21am  
_** This plan better work.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin_** ** _, 10:23am  
_** It will.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 10:25am  
_** Can I stay with you while she’s here?

Before you answer, picture me pouting with puppy dog eyes in the bathroom.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 10:26am  
_** Why are you in the bathroom?

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 10:26am  
_** I’m avoiding history

Ok forget the puppy dog eyes, picture the six pack of Budweiser waiting for me with Caleb.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 10:27am  
_** Don’t make me your sober sponsor.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 10:27am  
_** Speeencerrrr pleeeeasssseee

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 10:28am  
_** Go to class, Hanna.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 10:28am  
_** :( But Alison’s there

**_(10:30am)  
_** You used to love me you know?

**_(10:32am)  
_** Some friend you are.

**_(10:35am)  
_** Group work time. Guess who’s sitting next to me

**_(10:36am)  
_** She says hi.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 10:37am  
_** Stop texting me!

Hello, Alison.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 10:38am  
_** Just for that, I’m not telling her you said hi back.

ooo

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:38am  
** Sorry. Hanna keeps texting me.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:39am  
** Didn’t know you two were so close right now.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:40am  
** Only because she misses you. I know she helped Ali’s great escape, but can’t you forgive her? Especially since Ali never actually left.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:42am  
** I’m not mad at her anymore. I just don’t want to sit there and listen to her bag on Alison

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:43am  
** It’s a little entertaining.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:43am  
** To you.

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:43am  
** To anyone not trying to date Alison

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:44am  
** I’m not *trying* I just haven’t asked yet

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:45am  
** If you’re going to do it, now’s as good of a time as any. A seems quiet, and maybe Tanner will even lighten up if she thinks everyone’s just moving on from what happened.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:46am  
** I doubt Tanner will be moving on any time soon. But you’re right. It’s now or never. Wish me luck?

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:47am  
** May the odds be ever in your favor.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:47am  
** :(

**From Spencer Hastings to Emily Fields, 10:47am  
** ❤

Get your girl, Em.

**From Emily Fields to Spencer Hastings, 10:48am  
** :)

ooo

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis** **, 10:50am  
** Hey, think we can talk? Away from the rest of the group.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields** **, 10:51am  
** Like at lunch?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis** **, 10:51am  
** That could work. It’s kind of important.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields** **, 10:52am  
** Is it A? If that bitch is trying to hurt you, I’ll kill her get her back, I promise.

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis** **, 10:52am  
** It’s not A. 

And I thought I was supposed to be the pitbull ;)

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields** **, 10:53am  
** :) You are. Who else would beat a guy with a book for me?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis** **, 10:54am  
** People have done crazier things.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields** **, 10:54am  
** But they haven’t all saved my life.

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis** **, 10:55am  
** Guess that means you owe me, huh?

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields** **, 10:55am  
** ;)

I feel like you were missing that in your message

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis** **, 10:56am  
** So you think you know me now?

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields** **, 10:56am  
** I’ve always known you, Em.

**(10:58)  
** …Or not…. Did I scare you away?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis** **, 10:58am  
** No, but you did steal my thunder a bit.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields** **, 10:59am  
**???

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis** **, 11:01am  
** I wanted to do this in person.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 11:01am  
** That sounds a lot like “I think we should talk.”

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 11:02am  
** I do. Not in a bad way! I WANT us to talk. To get to know each other again. Away from the girls and A and everything else.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 11:02am  
** What’s left?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 11:03am  
** We can figure that out together.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 11:05am  
** God, I’m smiling like an idiot right now. When did you get so smooth, Emily Fields?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 11:05am  
** Hmm, I’ll tell you later =)

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 11:06am  
** Over dinner?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 11:06am  
** That’s my line, and yes. Tonight?

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 11:07am  
** I’d say it’s a date, but I think that’s your line too

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 11:07am  
** :P It’s a date.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 11:08am  
** Finally. Pick me up at 7?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 11:09am  
** Think that’s enough time for you to get ready?

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 11:10am  
** Maybe if I skip class?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 11:11am  
** For the rest of the day

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 11:11am  
** I’m not that high maintenance!

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 11:12am  
** I’ve seen you get ready for a date before, Ali.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 11:12am  
** Maybe I’ve changed too

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 11:13am  
** That’s what I’m counting on.

**(11:14am)  
** And I know just where to go :)

ooo

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:37pm  
_** So??

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:38pm  
_** She just keeps changing. How does she even have this many clothes? She was dead for two years.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:39pm  
_** Emily’s snapchatting me.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:40pm  
_** No fair!

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:41pm  
_** You’ll see her when she goes to pick up Ali.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:41pm  
_** And??

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:42pm  
_** You’re grumpy today.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:42pm  
_** If you say it’s withdrawal, I’m going straight back to Caleb.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:43pm  
_** I’m the last person who’s going to say that, Han.

I know what it’s like to need something like that. You’re not there.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:44pm  
_** That’s comforting.

I could still use a drink though.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:45pm  
_ **

**__ **

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:45pm  
_** Not what I was going for.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:46pm  
_** Then how about this tall drink of water?

**__ **

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:46pm  
_** haha #modelstatus

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:46pm  
_** I know right. What’s Ali wearing?

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:47pm  
_** I told you she keeps changing.

But a dress. Always a dress.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:48pm  
_** I think I’d wear pants.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:49pm  
_** If you were Ali or if you were you?

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:49pm  
_** Both. Makes the footing seem more equal, less likely people will look at us and assume who’s who in our relationship

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:50pm  
_** You’re the top, no question.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:50pm  
_** Really?

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:50pm  
_** Type A like you? You’re calling the shots.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:51pm  
_** Hmm

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:52pm  
_** Aren’t you gonna say something about me?

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:52pm  
_** I don’t know who you’d be

I’ll ask Emily.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:53pm  
_** Don’t you dare!

ooo

**_From Emily Fields to Hanna Marin, 5:54pm  
_** Why are you asking Spencer if you’re a top?

**_From Hanna Marin to Emily Fields, 5:54pm  
_** I’M GOING TO KILL HER

ooo

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 5:54pm  
_** First thing Emily says to me in days!

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 5:55pm  
_** You’re welcome.

ooo

**_From Emily Fields to Hanna Marin, 5:55pm  
_** I have to ask…

Is this a gay thing?

**_From Hanna Marin to Emily Fields, 5:56pm  
_** You both suck.

**_From Emily Fields to Hanna Marin, 5:57pm  
_** It’s a legitimate question!

**_From Hanna Marin to Emily Fields, 5:57pm  
_** Yeah, well, mention it to Alison and I’m crashing your date.

**_From Emily Fields to Hanna Marin, 5:58pm  
_** My lips are sealed.

**_From Hanna Marin to Emily Fields, 5:58pm  
_** Good.

**_From Emily Fields to Hanna Marin, 5:59pm  
_** Btw it’s something you have to figure out for yourself. See what feels natural.

**_From Hanna Marin to Emily Fields, 6:00pm  
_** I hope the waiter spits in your food.

**_From Emily Fields to Hanna Marin, 6:01pm  
_** I’ll have Ali bring you leftovers.

**_From Hanna Marin to Emily Fields, 6:01pm  
_** If she even makes it. She still hasn’t chosen an outfit.

**_From Emily Fields to Hanna Marin, 6:02pm  
_** Really?

**_From Hanna Marin to Emily Fields, 6:03pm  
_** I can see your heart eyes from here.

**_(6:04pm)  
_** Yes, really. She actually seems nervous.

**_From Emily Fields to Hanna Marin, 6:05pm  
_** Okay, that makes me nervous.

**_From Hanna Marin to Emily Fields, 6:06pm  
_** Come on, you’re a lady killer, Em

Maybe not the best choice of words but you get what I mean.

**_From Emily Fields to Hanna Marin, 6:07pm  
_** I do.

**_From Hanna Marin to Emily Fields, 6:07pm  
_** Save it for your wedding day

**_From Emily Fields to Hanna Marin, 6:08pm  
_** It’s a little early for church bells, don’t you think?

**_From Hanna Marin to Emily Fields, 6:09pm  
_** Pretty sure Ali’d burst into flames if she entered a church.

**_(6:10pm)  
_** Kidding btw

**_(6:11pm)  
_** :( It was a joke Emily

**_(6:12pm)  
_** At least your girlfriend will talk to me.

**_(6:14pm)  
_** Did you just text her? You can’t have her ignore me in my own room.

**_(6:15pm)  
_** Ugh, I need new friends.

ooo

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 6:16pm  
** I think you broke Hanna.

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 6:16pm  
** She deserves it.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 6:17pm  
** Wanna tell me why?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 6:18pm  
** I’d rather talk about something else.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 6:19pm  
** Hmm, like what?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 6:21pm  
** Like how excited I am for tonight. I mean, you know how long I’ve wanted to go out with you, but it’s never really felt like a possibility until now. Honestly, we could go to the library and I’d be happy.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 6:23pm  
** Maybe for our next date.

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 6:24pm  
** Planning ahead?

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 6:25pm  
** You’re not the only one who’s been waiting a long time for this.

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 6:26pm  
** see you in 30 minutes

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 6:27pm  
** Make it 15?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 6:27pm  
** I’ll grab my keys now.

P.S. I like the red one.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 6:28pm  
** Hanna?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 6:30pm  
** Who else?

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 6:31pm  
** I think she’s warming up to me again.

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 6:49pm  
** Glad to hear it. Now come downstairs.

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 6:50pm  
** You’re not gonna knock?

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 6:50pm  
** I’ll hold your car door for you, okay?

**From Alison DiLaurentis to Emily Fields, 6:51pm  
** You’re lucky I like you.

**From Emily Fields to Alison DiLaurentis, 6:51pm  
** :D

> …

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 6:53pm  
_** Thank God they’re gone. Is this what my mother goes through when I go out? I’m buying her a cake.

**_(6:55pm)  
_** Are you still ignoring me? I’m not going to kill you. Even though you deserve it.

**_(6:57pm)  
_** SPENCER!

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 7:00pm  
_** I’m trailing them.

**_(7:01pm)  
_** Seriously, Emily?

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 7:01pm  
_** Wrong message.

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 7:01pm  
_** Right one. I can’t let her know I followed. But seriously, she’s such a dork.

**_From Hanna Marin to Spencer Hastings, 7:02pm  
_** What? Where are they?

**_From Spencer Hastings to Hanna Marin, 7:03pm  
_** Courtesy of Emily Fields

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback or commentary is always appreciated!


End file.
